


Right Where I Need To Be

by Bunnyyumyum



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Insert, alhambra, fluff!, jaco frye, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyyumyum/pseuds/Bunnyyumyum
Summary: Jacob tries to cheer his S/O up in the morning after she wakes up from her sleep! She is nervous since she has to sing in front of many people in the evening, so Jacob tries to be nice with words and brings her back in high spirits!





	

Laying on the firm mattress in your apartment in The City of London, your bare bodies half-covered with the white, clean linen sheets; allowing both of your legs to dangle off the edge of the bed. The sun’s rays managed to penetrate through the window’s glass, and soon reflected themselves off your exposed soft skin. Your lover’s body lay idle next to you, warmth still radiating off his heated skin as a result of last night’s _coitus_ session.

Running his calloused and firm fingers down your naked back, tracing your back-line gently; Jacob’s eyes lingered a little longer at your behind—while laying down on his side, and resting his cheek on the hand that was supported by his elbow against the pillow. He watched you as you slept peacefully, like a little child; brushing your (Y/H/C) strands away from your forehead, in order to see your gorgeous features. Jacob thought to himself, “How did I manage to win you…?”, whispering slightly as he gazed at your figure once again, grateful as ever.

“Ehmm…Good Morning, love”, you were roused from your sleep, your eye lids gently fluttering as you turned your head to meet Jacob’s. Your voice was croaky, and eyes struggling to open up, but managing to form a delicate smile on your lips as your (Y/E/C) eyes met Jacob’s hazel ones.

Watching you closely, the man’s fingers shifted from your back to his hair, running them through his messy brown strands. “Rise and shine sleepy head”, Jacob said before yawning and laying down on his back, still having his fingers on his scalp. “Took you long enough to wake up, dear. I was starting to think that you passed out badly after last night’s—”, Jacob was interrupted by a pillow being thrown onto his face abruptly.

Grabbing you by the arm swiftly, and pulling your waist towards him before placing you on his groin. Your thrilling chuckles filled the empty room, laughing breathlessly at your silly actions—and his. “You over-praise yourself, Jacob. Though…I must admit, _you are_ getting _better_ at this.”, you teased while interlacing your soft fingers with his calloused ones.

“Ehm… no, love. I was just trying to take it slow on you…”, Jacob teased back, raising one eyebrow and forming a smug smirk on his lips.

Glancing back at his sharp features and scruffy hair, you lowered yourself onto his broad chest, placing your chin in the crook of his neck. Inhaling his scent—the scent of gunpowder and peppermint. Your lover’s large and firm hands placed themselves on your bare back, moving them in circular motions as if he were trying to draw something. You let out a weary sigh into his neck, closing your eyes and burying your face even deeper into his neck.

“What’s the matter, (Y/N)?”, he inquired before shifting his hands to your hair, brushing it with his fingers. Jacob felt a slight sense of haplessness in your tone, and wondered what succeeded in altering your mood suddenly.

“It’s just that—I don’t think I’ll do well tonight, Jacob”, sounding dismal and nervous, raising your head upwards a little to meet Jacob’s cryptic eyes.

Caressing your tender face with his firm hands, the Assassin arched his eyebrows, as if to dissent with your statement. “What are you talking about, love? You’re a phenomenal singer; at least I think so, if that’s enough for you.”, he smirked once again and raised an eyebrow.

“I know…”, you said while swaying your eyes away from his gaze. “There’s going to be a lot of critics, journalists, and—I don’t know.”, letting out yet another sigh of hopelessness and burying your face into his chest again.

Knowing he’s not very talented with words, nor advice; Jacob scoffed at your remarks and tried to act all caring by sweet talking you, just to boost with confidence. “So? Is that why you’re so nervous, _critics_?”, his voice dropped and rolled his eyes at you, before lifting your chin up. “You’ve sang in front of thousands, (Y/N). I don’t see why you’re getting so jittery and concerned right now.”

Looking away from the man, you shrugged and continued to fondle with his firm hands, your mind swaying away from reality; whilst trying not to look so anxious in front of Jacob. “It’s… different now.”, saying nervously.

Placing one hand behind his neck, and resting on it; Jacob scoffed once again at your distressing words. “I’ll be there for you. Me, Evie, and even Greenie!”, he exclaimed while pinching your pretty nose gently with his two fingers—causing you to squint your eyes and smile widely in return.

You pushed yourself closer to Jacob’s face using your feet, and touched your nose with his; shaking your head slowly. “I know you will, Mr. Frye. You better.”, your mood changed slightly at the sight of Jacob’s smile. Yes, even though he was not very good with his words; but he was able to relieve you with his actions. Him being so confident in you, and proud—that alone was enough to assure you.

“Now—what do you say…we have some tea, love? I can _cook_ for you, too”, Jacob sounded so confident in himself as he offered to make breakfast for the two of you. Despite knowing very well that he may not be the most accomplished cook, yet.

Chuckling frantically at his generous offer, you covered your mouth with your hand and tried to maintain your giggles—not wanting to destroy Jacob’s ego after all. “Wait—wait. You…cook? Aha, I don’t think so, Jacob.”, you teased the man before brushing a strand off his handsome face.

“Could at least—try.”, rolling his eyes at you before gazing back at your elegant face.

“We’ll see…”, you say one last time before placing a gentle peck on his lips. Pulling away and smiling straight at him, Jacob grabbed you, and turned you forcefully against the mattress so he was on top of you. Grabbing the sheets from under your frame with his rough hands,  and covering both of your bodies under its material. 

Spontaneous laughs and giggles filled the sheets from under, following it with some delicate intimacy before heading to the Alhambra at noon.


End file.
